


Okonomiyaki Cheesecake with a cherry on top

by IllyasJames



Series: Okonomiyaki Date [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After winning Silver and declaring their love through skating to the world, Victor finally plans a day off for them. He has waited patiently for his reward and is eager to collect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 60 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'll probably will have to edit this piece an other time as I'm not used to writing scenes like these. :}

Waking up with the arms of the man you love wrapped tightly around you is something Victor could definitely get used to. And he has been getting used to the idea of having just that over the past few weeks. A sly smile forms on his lips while looking down on Yuuri's sleeping face. Today is their first free day in weeks. He understands why Yuuri refused to take any after the incident in Russia, but Victor has not forgotten a particular 'reward' he'd been promised. And even though Yuuri and him had talked about what happened that night, he has every intention to collect.

He looks at his right hand and the ring shining brightly at him. Yuuri has taught him so much, sometimes to the point of embarrassing himself, and he finds his love echoed back to him in every exchange. Today is going to be fantastic. He's got most of it planned, he has a lift to tick things off of after all. 

Getting Yuuri to wake is a task on it's own, and Victor can't be happier it only took him half an hour to convince his fiance to get in the shower. His Fiance. He's convinced he has heart shaped eyes to go with his mouth just gushing that thought. A ping from his phone distracts him for a second. Seriously thinking of ignoring it he remembers Yakov was going to let him know if the Russian skating federation would agree in letting him compete in the nationals next month. 

Suddenly nervous, Victor hesitates to open the message. He's still staring at his screen when Yuuri get's out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

"Still can't believe you got us a room with a glass room divider for the bathr... Victor? Is something wrong?" Victor looks up at Yuuri.   
"I'm not certain. Yakov sent me a message, but I haven't gotten around to opening it yet. He was going to let me know if I would be okay'd for nationals. And I'm worried that this might be text to tell me they gave a no, but then again it could also be a simple text telling me he still has to do it."   
"It can also be him telling you they said yes." Victor nods and stares at the screen, not moving his fingers. So Yuuri steps beside him, places his one hand on Victor's back and uses his other to tap open the message. It only says one thing written in Cyrillic 'да' nothing else. 

They leave for the breakfast place Victor picked out a lot later as he had intended. But he couldn't be too bothered by it at that point. As Yuuri had been so happy with the text the kiss he'd given him had turned in a full blown make-out session. Leaving them both a bit hot and bothered. Poorly this also meant that instead having the place in the quit hour between breakfast and brunch the place was crowded. Yuuri almost wants to step back out when two familiar people start waving at them. There in a corner table are Phichit and Chris clearly getting their attention. So although Victor had wanted it to be a romantic thing for just him and Yuuri it ends up being a group thing instead.

"So Yuuri. Where is that sister of yours? I would think she'd be chaperoning you around a bit now that you don't have to worry about skating." Chris grins at him and gives him a wink, Yuuri blushes but keeps his face mostly straight.  
"She would have but Victor had booked all of our tickets and Mari-neesans and Miriko-sans happened to be the red-eye flight right after last nights exhibition. They were already boarded by the time the banquet started. Or they's have tried to get in that."   
"Ah so you are getting a flight later today. Me and Chris' flights are only an hour apart so we decided to share a cab but we could all go together if your flight is at the same time." Victor wraps his arm around Yuuri, quickly stealing the last of his breakfast from his plate.   
"I doubt it, as we are not scheduled to fly out till tomorrow. We have been working so hard on the pair skate it is literally our First Day off in weeks. So I've got a lot of things planned. And I'm as happy as a puppy about it too." Yuuri turns a bright red with these words. 

Realizing what Victor just said he smiles at Phichit. A smile his former roommate immediately translate correctly. He was there when Yuuri had started his search and even suggested the code word for 'I want to play' for Yuuri based on him gushing about his dog and the man he was named after. The big eyes Phichit gives him make it clear that he wants details once he can get in touch again. Yuuri nods. At this Chris finds himself whisked out of the table seat and towards the door with Phichit calling that he's going to spam Yuuri's feed till they can see each other at 4CC. Victor just smiles having figured out that the friend that helped Yuuri figure things out must have been the Thai and that his code word had been picked up by both the younger skaters. 

Yuuri is a bit silent on their way back to the hotel, and Victor fears he might have pushed his luck a bit with being so open with his want. But his mind is eased when Yuuri pulls him into the corner of the elevator and kisses him into submission. A skill he's perfected in the past few weeks. The eyes that look at him once their lips part are calm and anxious, both sides of his love combined. A soft smile on his lips. 

"So the great Victor Nikiforov is going to take all my first today? Have you been planning this all along? Or just after the final." Victor just smiles. He can feel his joy growing at the eagerness in Yuuri's eyes. Seems he wasn't the only one looking forward to it. He just hoped the rest of his surprise pleases Yuuri as much. 

He practically drags Yuuri back to their room. Indeed as eager as a puppy and Yuuri is laughing with sheer joy over it. Once he get's the door open he pushes Yuuri inside to reveal what he asked the staff to set up for them. The bedding has changed to only a sheet and some pillows, There is a blanket folded in the windowsill but that is all the covers there are. Also clearly displayed on the nightstand is everything they would need. Yuuri's eyes get those sparkles he loves to see when he looks over the bed but they grow duller when he looks at the things on the stand. Perhaps he's not ready after all. Victor watches nervously when Yuuri walks towards the item's on the stand picking each one up. The lotion, that smells like small flowers, the lube that Victor picked as it had the smoothest texture, the finger rubbers to help him opening him up -if he's going to let him- and the condoms for protection. It's those that make Yuuri look at Victor with a somewhat mischievous gleam to the eyes. 

"I believe the last tick was "The first to unleash his sperm in you.." so these are not necessary." And with that, Yuuri tosses the condoms in the garbage can. 

Victor practically whimpers, he had told Yuuri he preferred bare-backing but had only once trusted a partner enough to do so. With all the test they as athletes had to go through being cleared was standard but anyone not an athlete, you'd never know if there clean result wasn't ripped from the internet. Making it very hard to trust somebody at the first go. To be given this trust by his Yuuri, well getting hard would not be a problem anymore. When Yuuri turns at him completely he does it so elegantly Victor knows the scene has started for real. And he feels his insides ignite.

"Victor, my love" Yuuri drags the word at such a tone Victor starts to tremble "I believe I'm wearing too many pieces of clothing. Could you be so kind as to take them off." 

Victor has no other choice than to comply and he moves towards the younger man. His hands move diligently, removing every piece of clothing till there is only his boxers left. Yuuri stops him there, by placing his hand over Victor's hands.

"On your knees, my love. I want you to see what you are doing to me and then to take me apart. Slowly. Taste me." At this Victor remembers what other first is there to come and he eagerly drops to his knees. Still fully dressed.

Yuuri is leaning a bit forwards, his hands on Victor's shoulders being the only anchor he has to prevent his knees from buckling. Moans and pleas together with the Russians name all he's able to say. Lord. He did not think something as vulgar as having his cock down an other mans throat could feel so damn good. Victor's hands on his naked butt guiding him in a rhythm too good to be kept up for much longer. He can feel Victor's tongue at the base but it is the soft spasms around the tip, caused by Victor's gags and swallows and hums that make the sight in front of his eyes swim in and out of focus. When the first pulls hits him he tries to pull out instinctively, even though he and Victor had discussed it and he knew Victor wanted to swallow it all. Luckily Victor stops him by squeezing his butt, this forces everything out. 

Yuuri hangs practically limp over Victor, trying to regain some composure with his body still forcing small bits of cum out of his limping cock. Victor softly sucks the tip to get it all out and his hand pumps the base to make certain of it. Yuuri sighs before blanking out.

He finds himself coming to on the bed, the blanket draped over him and Victor softly brushing his hear aside. A Victor who is mostly undressed, but with a slight worried look on his face. Yuuri breaks the scene a bit and rubs Victor's cheek. 

"Next time I think I have to either sit or be lying, puppy dear. You are far too good for me to handle that standing up." His praise has the right effect as Victor get's his big bright happy smile again. Seeing that Yuuri tosses the blanket aside, lying himself bare for his lover.

"Now let us continue. I want to feel your fingers play me like I know only you can do." 

And oh does Victor know how to do it. At first his touches are only teasing, soft even. He makes it nearly an art showing Yuuri how he warms the lube first, how he slicks up his fingers -nicely covered in those rubbers so that no nails can cause damage- and his smile is far less Sub then it was before. Yuuri doesn't mind, he had told Victor he'd rather did this as more of an equals than a Sub/Dom level. When the first finger was pushed in Yuuri started panting, it was only used to spread the lube around the rim, but it felt so intrusive Yuuri's mind kept focusing on the sensation. He had something in his body.

The second finger, joint after a while and the two started to play inside him. Yuuri couldn't determine if they were dancing inside of him or not. He started to moan the moment Victor pushed them a bit apart. Oh did he feel that. As did he feel the cold rush of more lube being added. 

Whenever Yuuri opens his eyes long enough to look he can see Victor looking at the spot where his fingers are in Yuuri. And he has the most revered smile on his face, almost as if he's seeing the best thing ever to be shown to humankind. 

He has no idea how long Victor has been making him ache but suddenly he pulls his fingers out and shows them to Yuuri. Then he raises a third and pulls up his eyebrow, all Yuuri can do is nod. Yes Three. So Victor adds a third and those three together find the spot Victor had promised him about. The one that would make him scream.

And Lord does he scream. And come. He had not been able to believe he could come any harder than before, but this hits him in just the right spot indeed. 

It's when Yuuri is done shaking that Victor leans back and pulls out his fingers. leaving Yuuri feeling bereft of something he deeply believes is his. But he doesn't complain when he sees Victor lube up his penis. 

No matter how many times Yuuri's seen it already over the past few months and that one night. He can only marvel at it. Marvel and wonder. As it is clear that victor's girth is bigger than those three fingers together. And for a moment there is a small voice of doubt in his mind that he's not ready, that he'll never be ready, that it's going to hurt. Yuuri closes his eyes and breaths in deeply, letting it out slowly. He knows that no matter what Victor will stop the moment he doesn't want to go on. So he checks with himself. It was just a moment of doubt, he is every bit willing to do this. So when he opens his eyes he can meet Victor's questioning ones with a clear and undoubted look.

"Take me, Victor. Make me yours." 

The Russian man smiles at him so seductively, Yuuri can feel his cheeks burn up. It's then that their lips meet. Victor pushes Yuuri's legs a bit farther apart and aligns himself with Yuuri's readied body. 

"I'll go in slowly, as we discussed. Just tell me to wait if you need time to adjust. Okay." Yuuri nods. They discussed it indeed. They had discussed everything since that night he had walked in on Victor. 

So when Victor pushes in the tip of his penis, Yuuri breaths out slowly. And he keeps his breathing regulated all the time that Victor moves into him. Till Victor moves past the part the fingers had gotten to. Yuuri taps Victor twice on the shoulder telling him he needs some time. So Victor still his movement just leisurely putting kisses on Yuuri's collar bone, waiting for Yuuri's call. One to stop - and Victor will pull out- or three to continue. Instead Yuuri's body makes the decision for him by starting to pulse around him, the three taps come almost right after that. 

Something in Yuuri seems to have changed as he wraps his legs around Victor's waist with his feet on his but. It's from that position that he starts to push Victor slightly with every movement. Yuuri pulls Victor in for a frantic kiss.

"All of it. Just give me all of it and let me adjust. But do it now." Victor looks at Yuuri and sees a need in his eyes only Victor can fill.

With that he pulls out a bit before -after asking Yuuri if he's absolutely certain- slamming himself all the way in. He stills his movement to give Yuuri a moment to adjust to the change of being joined to an other man down to the hip bones. He needs to pant a bit as he's feeling every little bit himself and the feeling of being In Yuuri, of having their bodies joined makes him feel pretty lightheaded and giddy. 

Later on neither can say who started to move, but they are frantic, needy and soon enough covered in sweat and Yuuri's cum. Not that his orgasm is making it seem he'll stop anytime soon. Victor on the other hand, is well aware of the over-sensitivity that can occur tries to pull out but Yuuri stops him. 

"Not till you have given me the last thing on the list. I want to feel you in me. I want to feel you twitch and pulse and I want to feel your sperm released in me so hard it will leave you breathless." And if Victor hadn't been close already Yuuri's next word would have done the trick. "Come for my. Vitya. Cum in me." So he does.

After the shower they are nicely rolled together in the blanket all their limbs entangled. At the point of falling asleep, victor takes a quick look at the room. They cleaned up nicely. The towels Victor had been so smart to put under Yuuri at the start are nicely stuffed in the wash bag of the hotel, the lube, lotion and the condoms are put in Victor's bag. The finger rubbers and the tissues all tossed in the garbage in their place.

It's when Victor thinks that Yuuri has fallen asleep as his breath has evened out minutes before, that he finds out just how calm his love can be.

As it's uttered in the softest voice. "Victor. Next time. I want to see you on the receiving end." Followed by a soft snore indicating that he now was indeed asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please, if you liked it leave a Comment. I love reading them.  
> Every Kudo brings me joy too. :}
> 
> And come by my [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com)


End file.
